Second Chances
by stressbunni3
Summary: After with an encounter with a gypsy a few years back, Claude Frollo is now enchanted by her. He finds it impossible that he could be so fascinated by any woman let alone a gypsy. But when a lost opportunity arises again, he will try his luck with love. *  Story Cancelled  *
1. Dreams

**Author's Note:**

***SQUEAL* This is my very first Frollo fan fiction and I am very happy to be sharing it with you all! Well here it is. I hope at least one of you enjoy it. **

**Judge Claude Frollo laid in bed dreaming…**

**While riding his horse down the street, he heard the cry of a woman. He rushed his horse over to where the cry came from. He saw two drunk men hassling a gypsy girl. She looked about the age of eighteen. As soon as Frollo showed up, the men ran away leaving the gypsy cowering on the floor. He got off his horse and took a step toward her. She was obviously frightened by Frollo. He took her hand and helped her to her feet. He normally didn't care for gypsies but he felt different about this one. He noticed her auburn hair and her deep brown eyes. At a closer perspective, he could see flecks of gold when the sun hit her eyes. She was stunning. "Dear girl, what is your name?"**

"**My name is R-raina"**

"**Raina. You are safe now." "Thank you" was all she said before scampering away.**

**Frollo had woken up after that. Almost every night he had that same dream. He had absolutely no clue why he always thought about her. There was no way he could be so fixated on a woman, let alone a gypsy. Sometimes, he wondered why he let her go in the first place. He always wondered if it would be better just to take her somewhere where she could be helped. He had seen her many times over the last year. After so much time, he thought that he would forget about her. It seemed almost impossible, especially knowing that she danced down the street of his house. **

**He stayed there, thinking about her. Irritated, he got out of bed to get ready for the long day ahead of him. He walked out onto the balcony, knowing that she would be there dancing for her daily pay. He watched her with compassion and understanding, not with lust, like most men did. On the far end of the street he could see his guards looking for gypsies to capture. **

**Quickly, Frollo hurried out of the house and onto his horse. Noticing that the guards were already chasing her, Frollo made his horse chase after his men. He knew how his men could be. They showed no mercy toward any kind of gypsy, man or woman. **

**As soon as Raina saw the guards coming toward her, she grabbed all the money she could and stuffed it into a small leather pouch. She started to run. She dodged people and other obstacles in her way. She was running toward Notre Dame. Once she got there, she knew she could claim sanctuary. All of a sudden, a guard pulled her by her hair and into a near by alley. By the time Frollo has caught up with them, he saw the guard throw the poor girl to the wall. After hitting the wall, she fell to the floor. He saw the leather pouch fall from her hand. After hitting the floor, the pouch released a couple coins that were inside. **

**After seeing such a shocking scene, Frollo was furious. "Guard!" He yelled at the man. The guard immediately stopped what he was doing and turned toward Frollo. "Yes sir." "Why are you torturing an innocent woman? I don't want to see your face! Get out of here and find something productive to do!"**

**The guard said nothing, but hurried to get away as fast as he could. It was just like the dream he had had today, only different. He walked over to the defenseless gypsy. Her took her hand and asked "Are you ok dear?" It was really no use, she seemed to be slipping into an unconscious state. He picked her up and put her on his horse. He was debating on what he should do. He finally decided that it would be best for him to care for her until she was alright. **


	2. Scars and All

**Note: Sorry for the late update.**

When Raina woke up, she felt like hell. It was worse than time when she over did it on the wine to celebrate her 18th birthday. But now, that was nothing compared to this pain. She could vaguely remember the events of yesterday. Running through her thoughts, she remembered being attacked by the guards. Then she remembered Frollo putting her on his horse. Her breath caught at the thought that he could have taken her to the palace of justice to be tortured. _'But wait. Why would he do that if he saved me from the guards? And why would he choose to kill me now when he had the chance to do so years ago? But ultimately, where am I?' _she thought. Raina opened her eyes and was a little relieved to find that she was not in a cold, dark prison.

Instead, she was in a bed. Around her was a beautifully decorated room. To the right of her was a great window that let in the sights and sounds of Paris. Opposite of her was a giant bookshelf that was practically the size of the wall itself. The whole room had ancient looking, but beautiful furniture. "Where am I?" she asked herself in amazement. She sat herself up into a sitting position and was shocked to find that it drained her energy drastically. Within about five minutes, she was able to get her legs to dangle off the edge of the bed. She regained her energy and pushed herself onto her feet. Her strength only lasted about thirty seconds before her legs gave out from beneath her. She landed on the floor with an audible thud.

Claude Frollo was in his room when he heard a noise that came from the room next to his. Setting his book down, he debated on whether or not he should check on the gypsy. He soon walked out of his room and into the grand hallway. He stopped outside the door and debated again on if he should knock. Deciding against it, he cautiously walked into the room. Once inside he discovered the girl on the floor. He moved toward her and picked her up into his arms. He couldn't help but look at her. When he did he felt something that he had never felt in his life. Was it lust? Compassion? Love? Or maybe it was a mixture of both. Claude mentally shook himself out of these thoughts. Tucking her back into the bed, he walked back to his room to retrieve his book and returned to the room. "I just might have to keep and eye on you my dear." He said with a thoughtful sigh.

Raina once again found herself in the same room. "Well, I am never going to attempt that again." She said to herself. "I would like it if you didn't either." Claude replied. Raina gasped, knowing that she was no longer alone. Curiosity ultimately got the better of her and she asked "What am I doing here?" "You are here because you are recovering an encounter with one of my idiot guards. I do have to apologize for their lack of control."

She was afraid to speak or even move but she became restless and sat herself up. For a while the sole thing she seemed to be capable of was breathing. "You are completely safe here my dear, I will not harm you." He reassured her. "Thank you but you hate gypsies. Why would you even bother helping me? Ok I can see that the first time was probably a one time thing but twice?" "If only I knew." He whispered. "What?" she asked. "I said you must be starving. I will have dinner brought up." He walked to the door and paused. "Please do not get up. You are too weak at the moment. I will be right back." He said then gently closed to door.

"Hmm. Ok maybe he does have some kind of conscious…Yeah right. Who am I kidding? This is Claude Frollo. He hates ALL gypsies. I am just going to have to watch myself around him. I need to go back to the Court of Miracles. Alive." A few moments later he had returned and sat down beside me. He was reading the bible. "There is neither Jew nor Greek, there is neither slave nor free, there is no man nor female, for you are all one in Christ." She said to him. Frollo looked completely baffled. "You know the bible?" he asked trying to hide his amazement. "Yes. I am not a pure gypsy. I am and adopted gypsy. And I am not the only gypsy who believes in God." She said calmly.

This got them into a deep conversation about her past. "Well I am originally from a middle class family in Spain. My mother fell in love with my father, who was a very powerful...Er I mean influential gypsy. We were attacked one day by my father's enemy and I was the only one who survived. I was taken in by a very kind man and we traveled here. One day he just left me with no money or food. I then met Clopin Trouillefou and he offered me a home. I was surprisingly accepted. Even more so when they found out whom my father was. And here I am today, scars and all." She finished. "You have probably been through more than most children your age-" She cut him off. "Please do not call me a child. I am eighteen and I can care for myself, which means I am anything but a child." "Ok Raina you are not a child." He said calmly. "You remember my name?" she asked, surprised. "I do." She yawned. "I should leave so you could get some rest. I will be back in the morning." He said walking to the door. "Claude." Raina said. It sent shivers down his spine to hear her speak his name. "Yes?"

"Thank you." He just smiled and walked back to his room.

**Well that's it for chapter 2. I hope you all liked it. And thank you for the review(s). If you like this story please, (don't be a stranger) Review! :) XOXO**


End file.
